Black Butler and a half
by Baka-Hentai-Nina
Summary: In the middle of Black Butler 1 and 2, there's new group in town. The Aksuki and Veturadi. Noven Aksuki, who is 13 and had also lost his parents, is a big fan of Ciel Phantomhive. He has a demon butler that goes by the name of Zwen NightShadow. Alexander Veturadi, a 17 year old boy, seems nice and warm but has a dark secret side to him. He's serious when he wants to.


**A/N:**_**My friend and I have been RPing story mode of a Black Butler FanFic. ;P We spent our mornings, between class periods, and lunch times working on our RP. I decided to write a FanFiction in case you guys wanna read and enjoy. And guess what? My friend and I (also kind of PercyJacksonGOD-KNOWER in some parts) are making a manga for this that I will later post on my devianART profile: **_**death-the-girl888**_**. Hope you guys enjoy this. I know some of the parts are like from Black Butler and Black Butler 2 but deal with it! xD**_**Sebas-chan *****Q* _may you please do the honors?_**

**Sebastian:**** -sighs and runs hand threw bangs, making me faint- this is a disclaimer. Writer, Baka-Hentai-Nina does not own Black Butler nor Black Butler 2, yet the writer does own the other characters not known in the show.****  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ball of the Veturadi's Manor

A butler, with black hair tied into a ponytail and the butler's bangs covered partly of the butler's black eyes, opened the curtains to awake the butler's new master. ''Good morning young master.'' The butler greeted it's young master laying on the bed. The boy laying down slightly opened his green eyes to see light filling his vision. He waited a second to adjust his eyes and nodded once in agreement said tiredly, ''What is the schedule for today?''

He swung his legs over the bed and waited for his butler to dress him. His butler grabbed his normal clothing and went to him and started to dress him.

''I have prepared your breakfast.. young lord," the butler said looking up with it's black eyes at it's master who was looking out the window from across the room, ''also you received a letter saying you're invited to attend to a ball.''

The 13 year old boy quickly shifted his gaze at his butler who was finishing tying his tie and said, ''For what purpose?"

"The invite doesn't say. They just want you there."

The boy replied, "Fine then. Hire me a tutor. I'm assuming that i will be dancing since its a ball."

"But young lord, there are no tutors available today. I already checked," the butler told him.

The boy led out a deep sigh and said as he stood up from the bed, "Then who do you suppose should teach me how to dance?"

"Well the maids are too busy, young lord. May it be I who should teach you?" The butler offered.

"If it's all we have then fine, Zwen," the boy said while walking out of the room. Zwen looked at him. She then followed him out of the room as well while smiling a little for a strange reason.

''Young master, may I ask you something?'' She asked him.

The boy looked at her as they were walking down the hall. He turned his head back around as he asked, " what is it?"

She answered, "Well, i was just wondering if you actually know how to dance."

The boy felt a bit uneasy but recovered quickly and said, "pfft , of course I do. How can you think I don't know how to dance?"

Zwen smiled a bit at him.

"Then is that why you need a tutor?"' she joked.

"Maybe.'' The boy said quickly and walked a little faster as they entered his study.

She just smiled at him as she followed him inside.

"Really, young master? Really?" She told him childishly.

"Yes, really. Now enough foolishness. What time did the letter say the ball was?" The boy asked while sitting down and looking up at his butler.

"7:00 pm , my lord," She answered.

"Okay. In the meantime, lets get some work done. Tell the maids to put the breakfast away. No, wait! Give it to Pluto," The boy said as he rolled his chair around facing the window. He looked out the window, into the garden were his parents' graves lay. The garden was full of roses. The right side was full of red roses and the left was full of white ones. Zwen frowned when her master said "give it to Pluto". She really didn't like him and didn't seem how her young master could.

But she just smiled and said, "Yes, young master," then she walked out to go tell the maids to do what her master had ordered.

The boy stepped out of the carriage to the ground bellow him. It was just about 7:00 when they had arrived at the manor that held the ball. Zwen closed the door and when she looked up at the manor she felt herself glare at it. The boy looked at her with confusion laying upon his face. She looked at him and simply just smiled.

"Lets go in, shall me, young lord?" Zwen asked. He shot a you'll-explain-this-later look to her and headed towards the entrance of the manor. She just smiled a puerile smile at him and she followed. They approached the door but before the boy could even react, the door swung open. Showing a young girl with pure white hair and eyes that were pure white as well. She grinned in a foolish way, showing her bright teeth as she wiped dust off her maid's outfit. The girl's eyes moved up from the boy onto the the butler then her grin faded to mourn. She stared at Zwen with her eyes full of pain and agony. The boy blinked at the young 12 year old girl.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked.

The girl looked back at him with her eyes almost wide. Then she spoke in a quivering voice overflowing with hesitation, "n-no. No-Nothing is wrong, Earl Noven Aksuki."

She lead Noven and Zwen into the manor

The boy stepped out of the carriage to the ground bellow him. It was just about 7:00 when they had arrived at the manor that held the ball. Zwen closed the door and when she looked up at the manor she felt herself glare at it. The boy looked at her with confusion laying upon his face. She looked at him and simply just smiled.

"Lets go in, shall we, young lord?" Zwen asked. He shot a you'll-explain-this-later look to her and headed towards the entrance of the manor. She just smiled a puerile smile at him and she followed. They approached the door but before the boy could even react, the door swung open. Showing a young girl with pure white hair and eyes that were pure white as well. She grinned in a foolish way, showing her bright teeth as she wiped dust off her maid's outfit. The girl's eyes moved up from the boy onto the the butler then her grin faded to mourn. She stared at Zwen with her eyes full of pain and agony. The boy blinked at the young 12 year old girl.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked.

The girl looked back at him with her eyes almost wide. Then she spoke in a quivering voice overflowing with hesitation, "n-no. No-Nothing is wrong, Earl Noven Aksuki."

She lead Noven and Zwen into the manor and she closed the door as they entered in house. Then, all of a sudden, they heard a male's voice stated, "well hello, Noven Aksuki, nice to finally meet you. I'm Alexander Veturadi."


End file.
